


So, daddy huh?

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Series: Phan one-shots [1]
Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Phil, dom!Phil, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I think I know why you’re acting differently in my class, Dan,” he said smirking. “I think it’s your naughty thoughts of me that makes you act strange.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dan widened his eyes and felt himself getting red.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“But that’s okay, Dan. Because I’ve been watching you too,” Phil said and grabbed Dan by his collar  and smashed their lips together.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, daddy huh?

Dan sighed deeply as he stared into his teacher’s icy blue eyes. Dan never got tired of that. Staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. His voidy black locks fell perfectly over his forehead and blended beautifully with his pale skin. His lips had a heart shape and a slightly pink color. His black skinny jeans hugged his slim and tender hips and legs. Today he was wearing a beautiful Bordeaux red button-up shirt with white dots. He was just beautiful. Just perfect. His appearance was like a cold winter breeze that sends shivers down Dan’s spine. His personality on the other hand, was literally the opposite. Sweet, caring, funny and just nice. Like a warm summer day that warms your heart. Mr. Lester, which was his name, has been Dan’s English teacher this year and Dan just knew they had a connection. When the black haired man was using headphones in class while the students were working, Dan could hear bands he loved. His phone cover is one with various Pokémon and other anime photos and he could sometimes hear a reference from a TV-show he liked. Long story short, he was just perfect. He’s juSt So pERfeECT, the voice in his head screamed. Dan saw his teacher turn around to the board behind him to write something down and he took the time to check out his butt. The tight jeans made his firm ass look 10 times better and Dan bit his bottom lip. Mr. Lester turned around and Dan shamelessly stared at his crotch. Dan knew that his teacher wasn’t hard right now but Jesus Christ. The bulge in his jeans was fairly noticeable. What kind of monster cock was this ‘innocent’ teacher hiding from his class? Dan really wanted, no, needed to know how big he was. He had been crushing on his teacher whole year and certainly wasn’t innocent about it. Almost every night he came with the teacher’s name on his lips. Dan looked up and his eyes were greeted by two electric blue ones.  
“We’re going to work on exercise A now,” Mr. Lester concluded. “Ask me if you need any help. Don’t be embarrassed. Just ask. That’s, after all, what I am here for. To help and teach you. So ask me anything, OK?”  
Dan had loads of questions for his teacher. Are you single? How big is your cock? Will you please fuck me? But Dan knew that that wasn’t socially acceptable and started with his work. Until after 7 minutes his teacher stood next to him. Dan turned his face to the side and was met by his teacher’s crotch. Dan gulped and quickly looked up. His brown eyes met two fairly concerned blue ones. Mr. Lester kneeled next to Dan and laid a hand on his shoulder. Dan looked at his table and bit his lower lip as he screamed internally.  
“Is everything okay, Dan?” Phil asked, concern in his voice. “You know you can ask me anything, but you can also tell me if something is bothering you.”  
Dan gave his teacher a small nod.  
“Yeah, I know,” he responded quietly. Mr. Lester frowned and raised one corner of his mouth.  
“I want you to stay after this class,” Mr. Lester said and stood up. “We have to talk, Dan.”  
Mr. Lester turned around and walked back to his desk. Dan shamelessly checked out his ass and his hips seemed to sway a little more than normal. The bell rang shortly after that. The room filled with chatter and all the students picked up their stuff and left, except for Dan who awkwardly stayed in his seat. As soon as the classroom was emptied and the door shut, Mr. Lester beckoned Dan to come to his desk.  
“Take a chair with you,” Mr. Lester smiled. Dan trotted to Mr. Lester’s desk and pulled a chair with him. He slowly sat down in his chair which was about a meter away from his teacher. Mr. Lester slowly raised an eyebrow.  
“You can come closer, Dan,” he chuckled. “I’m not going to bite your head off, or something.”  
Dan pretended to be relieved and shuffled closer to him, until their knees were only an inch away. Mr. Lester sighed and folded his arms.  
“Tell me what’s up,” he said. Dan frowned and tilted his head.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” he said.  
“Phil,” Mr. Lester responded. “You can call me by my first name outside of school.”  
“Okay,” Dan smiled. “I don’t know what you mean, Phil.”  
“I have been talking to your other teachers, Daniel,” Phil said. “And when I asked about you, I noticed that you act differently in my class. You can tell me if there’s something wrong, you know. I might be your teacher, but I can also be your friend. And I’m not way older then you, so I’ll probably understand you.”  
Phil laid a hand on Dan’s shoulder and Dan looked at the ground.  
“Is it something with the other students in this class, Dan? I have been bullied myself, I know what you’re going through if that’s the problem. And I am here for you,” Phil said and took Dan’s chin, forcing him to make eye-contact. Two sad blue eyes greeted Dan’s. Phil quickly pulled away both of his hands and laid them in his lap. Dan shook his head.  
“It’s not the other students, Phil,” Dan said shyly and blushed. He heard Phil swallow.  
“Is there something wrong with me?” he asked. There was pain in his voice and Dan’s eyes widened for a second. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come.  
“I- well- yeah, but- it’s not… something… bad? Kind of? I don’t know…” Dan stuttered.  
“Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Phil asked shyly. “I’m not pushing you into anything, you have to understand that.”  
“I do,” Dan said. It was silent for a few seconds.  
“Is everything okay at home?” Phil asked and intensely stared into Dan’s eyes which made him feel vulnerable. As if he was staring directly into his soul. He’s so BEAUTIFUL, the voice in his head screeched. Dan quickly nodded.  
“Everything is fine, Phil,” he said with a small smile. Phil leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. His elbows pushing against his knees and frowned. Dan widened his eyes as he saw his teacher lean forward and he felt his arms wrap around his neck, giving him a firm hug. Dan put his head on Phil’s shoulder and deeply inhaled the relaxing scent of his teacher. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, hugging him back. Dan slowly relaxed and didn’t realize that he was slowly pulling the teacher in his lap. Dan could feel it, the tightening in his jeans around his crotch, the rushing of blood to his length. He could feel his face heat up and he clenched his teeth together. Phil chuckled as he sat back in his chair. It took him only one glance to see the hardening student in front of him. Phil looked up at Dan, who was desperately hiding himself with putting his arms in his lap and crossing his legs, and smirked. Phil slowly squinted his eyes.  
“I think I know why you’re acting differently in my class, Dan,” he said smirking. “I think it’s your naughty thoughts of me that makes you act strange.”  
Dan widened his eyes and felt himself getting red.  
“But that’s okay, Dan. Because I’ve been watching you too,” Phil said and grabbed Dan by his collar and smashed their lips together, immediately deepening the kiss. Dan’s tongue intertwined with Phil’s and let out an embarrassing moan. Phil slowly stood up and pulled Dan up with him. They stumbled backwards to a desk and Phil pushed Dan down onto his back, not even once separating their lips. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips and pulled him against him ass, feeling his hard length. Dan grinded his ass against Phil.  
“Daddy…” he moaned into Phil’s mouth, immediately regretting letting someone find out about his secret kink. Phil kissed down to Dan’s neck and gently bit and sucked a trail of kisses. Phil grinded into Dan’s ass and groaned. Dan moaned loudly as he grinds his ass back onto Phil’s bulge. Phil kissed and sucked on Dan’s earlobe.  
“What do you want me to do, baby?” he asked with a low husky voice, kicking Dan’s arousal up. Dan moaned loudly.  
“Please, daddy… just fuck me! Fuck me into my tight hole until I almost cum, and you make me hold it,” Dan moaned into Phil’s ear. “Please, fuck me daddy! Punish me for being a naughty boy!”  
Phil started to kiss Dan’s neck as he started unbuttoning Dan’s school uniform. Phil kissed down Dan’s chest. He licked, sucked and occasionally bit his nipple. Dan whimpered and his hands found Phil’s belt buckle. He quickly undid Phil’s jeans and desperately tried to push them down. Phil tutted.  
“Daddy, please…” Dan moaned. “I need your cock, daddy…”  
Phil pulled away from Dan and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and fumbled around in it. Dan hopped off the desk and slid his arms around Phil’s waist, grinding against him.  
“Daddy, hurry up…” Dan moaned. “It hurts, daddy…”  
Phil saw the pink bottle he was searching for and quickly slammed the drawer shut after he got it out. He flipped Dan around and pushed his chest and face down onto the desk. His ass hanging off the edge. He put the bottle of lube next to him Phil roughly ripped Dan’s shirt off his body and undid his jeans. He slowly pull them down to reveal Dan’s grey boxers. Dan kicked his shoes off and his jeans after that. Phil grinded into Dan’s ass.  
“You’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you,” Phil growled into Dan’s ear. “Begging your _teacher_ to fuck you like this. Making him punish you.”  
Phil discarded his shirt and threw it in the corner of the room. He kicked his shoes and jeans off and Dan looked behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the bulge in Phil’s boxers.  
“Daddy, you’re so big!” he exclaimed with wide eyes. Phil smirked and tugged his fingers into Dan’s boxers, ready to rip them off.  
“Sure about this, baby?” Phil asked.  
“Daddy, _please_ ,” Dan moaned. And with that, Phil pulled Dan’s boxers down and threw them on the floor with the other clothes. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Without warning, he slowly pushed one finger in. Dan sighed of pleasure. Phil slowly started thrusting his finger inside of Dan.  
“Yeah? You like this?” Phil growled. “You like it when I finger you like this? Such a filthy little whore you are, Daniel.”  
“Daddy…” Dan moaned. “More…”  
Phil plunged another finger inside of him and curled them around, searching for his prostate. He quickly added another finger and a loud moan signaled Phil that he had found Dan’s spot. He pushed his fingers against it, _hard_.  
“Daddy… please fuck me…” Dan moaned loudly. With that, Phil pulled his finger out of Dan and discarded his boxer. Dan turned around and looked at Phil with his mouth slightly open.  
“How do you walk with THAT between your legs!” Dan exclaimed.  
“You’ll find out because you’re the one having it between their legs soon,” Phil smirked. He whimpered as he coated himself with a luxurious amount of lube. He pushed his tip teasingly against Dan’s hole.  
“Ready, baby?” Phil asked. Dan pushed himself onto Phil with a long moan. Phil pushed himself fully into Dan and waited a few seconds to let him adjust.  
“Please, move daddy…” Dan moaned. Phil started thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace. Moans filled the room. “Faster, please faster daddy!”  
Phil started thrusting deep into Dan, changing his angle with every thrust. Picking up his pace.  
“Daddy, _yes_ ,” Dan moaned loudly, signaling that Phil found his prostate. “Ffffff-aahh, harder daddy! _Faster_! Yes, daddy!”  
Phil immediately started thrusting faster and harder against Dan’s prostate. Phil wrapped his fingers around Dan’s length and started pumping him.  
“Daddy, _yes_ ,” Dan moaned loudly, lost in pure bliss.  
Phil dug his fingernails into Dan’s hips and groaned.  
“Fuck, baby… you’re so tight…” Phil moaned low.  
“Daddy… you feel so good, daddy,” Dan moaned high. “I’m c-close…”  
Phil smacked Dan’s ass, not very hard, but hard enough to sting a little.  
“You cum when I tell you to, you dirty whore,” Phil growled and thrusted hard against Dan’s prostate. Dan desperately tried to hold himself from cumming, but that’s very hard when someone’s fucking you against your spot WHILST pumping you.  
“Please, let me cum…” Dan moaned.  
“Beg for it, you slut,” Phil demanded and squeezed Dan’s ass tightly. Dan moaned loudly.  
“Please… _please_ let me cum… daddy, make me cum for you…” Dan moaned as he felt himself almost falling off the edge. Phil flicked his thumb over Dan’s slit and he felt Dan clench around him.  
“Cum for me, baby,” Phil moaned. And barely a second later, Dan exploded over his stomach and the desk in front of him.  
“Daddy…” Dan moaned. He clenched around Phil and a few seconds later, Phil was coming into Dan’s ass. Phil groaned low as he rode out his high. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled out. Phil took a few steps back and let him sink into a chair, heavy panting. He reached for his boxers that were lying next to him and pulled them on. Dan slowly stood up straight and also put on his boxers. Dan walked to Phil and slowly sat down onto his lap and rested his head on his chest. He felt Phil’s arms wrap around him as he snuggled into his chest. Dan sighed deeply as he listen to the fast beating of Phil’s heart. He heard Phil chuckle for a moment. Dan looked up with big innocent eyes. Phil was smiling at him.  
“So, _daddy_ huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK  
> THANKS  
> ILYSM
> 
>  
> 
> Side note,  
> I might have sent this to my English teacher to help me improve my writing when I was drunk. WHAT WAS MY DRUNK BRAIN THINKING


End file.
